nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludovico Arcimboldo
Ludovico Arcimboldo Ludovico Arcimboldo is an influential Tower Elder of the Valdevichi clan, the last leader of the New Shadow and the former Prefect (and Metropolitan) of Louso. He currently sits on the Ulthiman Council of Elders. Life The son of a guard captain in Louso born in 433 AU, Ludovico Arcimboldo was training in combat and politics by birth, he was a Squire to a local Count and became a Courtier in the court of the Duke of Louso. He was 23 when he fell in love with a mysterious woman at court, Vincella. Vincella embraced him in 456 and he left Louso to go to Volgograd with his sire and serve the Diabol. Early Unlife Arcimboldo was a member of a Valdevichi pack of assassins based out of Yugovich. He became interested in and well versed in demonic history and politics but mainly just did mercenary jobs for any Diabol bishop or curate that payed. In the leadup to the Diabol Civil War the Presbyters got at eachothers throats and little progress was being made. Arcimboldo joined a Valdevichi scholar, Johann Mittag, in a book circle of sorts that would become the lead up to the creation of the New Shadow. Mittag, the childe of influential Valdevichi elder and Presbyter Hadrianus and Arcimboldo and Vincela shared anti-Diabol beliefs believing it was ineffective at its own goal. By the 480s the trio were just looking for an excuse to revolt and a long game was being played. The Diabol Civil War IIn the 490s Arcimboldo and Vincella took Louso for the Diabol, earning them the respect of many Presbyters. Vincella died during this war and Arcimboldo was named Metropolitan of Louso. He quickly made a Valdevichi only policy. In 503 AU when Hadrianus was assassinated by a fellow Presbyter Mittag announced his intentions to lead the Valdevichi clan into the Tower backed by Metropolitan of Louso, Arcimboldo and the Metropolitan of Livogna, Niccolo Calliara. Arcimboldo was the right hand man of Mittag and lead the negotations with a council of Elders and Prefects to allow the Valdevichi into the Tower. The war was brutal in Anzenia and every night bodies filled the city but regardless Arcimboldo held Louso. The others were not so fortunate, Mittag was killed near Dubrovny in 507 AU and Caliara was diablerized by his childe Juana Vejedor. Arcimboldo stopped actively campaigning against the True Shadow and the Diabol and fortified Louso. When the Diabol hordes attacked the city they were pushed back easily and Arcimboldo secured Louso for the Tower and lead a small portion of Valdevichi into the Tower. Prefect of Louso Arcimboldo worked to make Louso a firmly Tower city, kicking out the Diabol remnants and crime lords and establishing a Baron in every district of the city. He worked to make Louso a prosperous city so business was good. He was Prefect of Louso from 503 AU to 700 AU, a period of stability in the city. He also worked for getting new Valdevichi in the Tower, firmly believing in the New Shadow ideal that the Diabol was a failed and bloated experiment. By 700 AU Louso was firmly a Tower city and the Diabol had stopped trying to take it back and Arcimboldo wanted to step in a more contributive role to the Tower as a whole. Valdevichi Elder Now about 250 years into his unlife, Arcimboldo took a clan position as Elder of the Valdevichi clan in Marvais on Vanessa Delcroix's council of Elders. Opening up a sanctuary for young Valdevichi in a manorhouse. He would focus his tenure in Marvais on scholarly matters into the catacombs beneath the city. When Delcroix resigned the Prefecture Arcimboldo resigned as the citie's Valdevichi Elder and followed her to Ulthima eventually, becoming an Elder on the Council as well. It is believed that Arcimboldo and Delcroix are intense rivals and he was only in her court to keep an eye on her. The two have now been on the Ulthiman Council of Elders together for 110 years and the cracks in their working relationship are beginning to show.